Bella's Big Debut
by SnivaliceLlover
Summary: Bella's going to be the lead star in a movie, so of course the Cullen's are attending her premiere.  One-shot...


***A/N***

**Previously uploaded on my other channel ALDETwilight14 which I do not use anymore.**

**Song For The Chapter: Decoy - Paramore**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't believe Bella's going to be in a film" Alice squealed and I smiled weakly, looking out the window. Yes it was exciting that Bella was going to be in a film, but I could imagine that Bella would already be terrified of the prospect of the looming premiere.

I wish I could hold her but she would be arriving separately. I sighed and looked at Alice, who was buzzing happily.

"What Edward?" Alice asked, sighing at me.

_Alice don't you think Bella will be nervous already. All this extra pressure is useless. _Alice rolled her eyes, which after the day of feeding were a light butterscotch.

_Edward, Bella isn't here so I can be happy now. I'll calm down when I see her. _

I nod graciously and returned to look at the skyline. I heard a loud noise come from the other side of the car. Jacob was sitting between Esme, who looked radiant in peach satin and Emmett who looked menacing in his tuxedo. He had been obviously tuning into our conversation and he snorted. I opened my mouth to reply, just as Carlisle nodded his head.

"We've arrived now," he said and the door was opened as we stopped gently.

"Ready for the paparazzi?" Jasper chuckled and we all laughed once before stepping out.

The evening was clear and the air was warm. It was a perfect fall for the premiere of Bella's new film. But the leading lady herself wasn't here yet, so we were quickly ushered to the side.

We stood in a orderly line and smiled at the screaming fans, some of which were holding the cinema poster. I focused on Bella's obviously airbrushed face and at her beautiful brown eyes. I took a deep breath in and tried to ignore the sharp pang of thirst, as I almost tasted the warm flavour of the humans. Beside me I saw Rosalie and Alice subtly holding Jasper.

Alice stood up and whispered into his ear. I blocked out her encouragements and turned to Jacob. He was scanning the crowd.

"She's not here yet," I muttered to him and his dark eyes turned to me.

"I know. I'm just looking at her pictures. She looks really pretty". I turned and looked at the posters. Bella indeed looked pretty. She was wearing very little makeup around her face, but her eyes were outlined to make them look larger, showing off the chocolate of her irises. Her lips were lightly glossed.

The photo was taken with a light breeze, so Bella's hair was alive and dancing around her shoulders like dark waves. But my Bella looked better without all the plastic and photo shopping. Beside us, the presenter of the red carpet was smiling at the camera, and looking down the road at the black stretch limo that was purring up.

"And here we have the beautiful Bella Swann, who plays the beautiful yet deadly Cleo" she said and the camera swivelled. All of us hearing this turned and I think we all had simultaneous heart attacks. Which isn't easy when you're a vampire.

Bella was standing at the front of the red carpet, graceful and waiflike. She looked so vulnerable I wanted to run over to her, but I firmly stood my ground. Also having Emmett holding onto my shoulder, it wasn't possible.

She smiled shyly at the crowd and took one small step forward. The crowd was calling her name, but she didn't seem to be focusing on that. She kept her eyes on the crowds, swivelling slightly and she turned to look at them. Her beauty was mesmerizing, and I heard Jacobs's heart speed up rapidly.

Instead of wearing the traditional floor length gown, Bella had opted for a crafted black knee-length dress. The bodice was tight and seemed to be molded to her body and delicately encrusted with black jewels. The bodice ended on her waist and spilled out into a wide black-netted skirt. It hopped out, like she had a farthingale under her dress, and the netting was encrusted with tiny jewels.

She was wearing high black red-soled Louboutins, which she seemed to just balance in, which showed why she was taking small Bambi-like steps. She was wearing any extravagant jewels, just a simple silver neckpiece and diamonds sparkled and her ears.

Her hair had been elegantly twisted into a sophisticated chignon, which showed off her snowy white neck to its advantage, and her makeup was dark and beautiful. Her lips had been painted with crimson, which made a startling change against her dark eyes.

She smiled at everybody, and posed gracefully, signing autographs as she went. Suddenly Alice darted forward and reached Bella, winding her arm around her waist. Bella smiled widely and placed her arm around Alice. They both smiled and Alice gently turned Bella in our direction.

When she saw us, Bella straightened up and her eyes sparkled. They walked towards us, and Bella reached out towards me. I took her hand and gently squeezed Bella's hand. She smiled and we turned towards the photographers, and walked into the cinema together.


End file.
